The Gangs
The Gangs are three rogue gangs known countrywide, the toughest, meanest, most brutal cats alive. Legends say they kill for fun, gamble for territory and other cats, and use rat and dog teeth for claws. Any cat who runs into them will be lucky if they come out alive. The Gangs usually feed off of nearby Twoleg restaurants, dumpsters, and occationally rats or mice. :Ask Hawkey to join. You may NOT add yourself. The Gang Code :All kittens must be able to explore, hunt, and learn fighting techniques at their fifth moon, and become Quickclaws by their tenth moon. At their sixth moon, they will be taken into the Tunnel for their final assessment. :Kitgivers and Oldtimers must not be harmed in any way. They will be taken to a well-guarded area. :Quickclaws are supposed to give 110% in all they have, and any less, they will be killed or driven away. They must prove themselves worthy of their shelter, food, and knowledge. :All of the Alpha's orders MUST be tended to. His word is law. :The ForeAlpha will always take the Alpha's place after he dies or retires. Flash Gang *The most courageous, loyal, and proud gang. Known for their brilliant fighting techniques as well as their quick paws. *Live out in the country where the the grassy plains are, rocky creeks, and old, tough oak trees. *Catch their own food, which is normally rabbits, field mice, dove, blackbirds, and small hawks. Gang Alliegiances Alpha (leader): Shoketa (Shoketa) - muscular, broad-shouldered, handsome jet-black tom with fuzzy fur on the top of his head, orange eyes, and his fur hangs in his eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm ForeAlpha (deputy): Running Mouse (Mouse) - skinny, small, light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes and long, muscular legs. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Quickclaws (warriors): Wolf - bigger than the average cat, amber eyes. Roleplayed by Birdpaw. Kitgivers (queens): Kits: Oldtimers (elders): Lava Gang *Their name basically suites them. They are known for being hot-headed, stubborn, hard-core, and their no-mercy attitudes. They refuse to show weakness or pain. *Live on a living volcano which they call "Mount Fierce" *Their food consists of large birds, such as pheasants, hawks, falcons, and eagles, and small moles and mice. Gang Alliegiances Alpha (leader): Deadly Burn (Burn) - handsome ginger-and-black tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. ForeAlpha (deputy): Sally - a pure white she-cat. Roleplayed by Echo. Quickclaws (warriors) Jessie(Jessie) - A pure black she-cat with wide amber eyes and a sweeping long tail. Roleplayed by Echo. Kitgivers (queens): Kits: Oldtimers (elders): Blood Gang *Known for being vicious, ruthless, brutal, cold-blooded, and heartless. They are the most feared Gang. *Live in the dark alleyways of an abandoned, dusty city in a sandy desert, avoiding the heat by sticking in the shadows until nighttime, and then they go out and search for food and intruders, and socialize. Usually the Alpha and ForeAlpha howl to the moon and the rest of the Gang rush back to the town to hear the daily announcements. *Food consists of rats, mice, shrews, moles and voles, and any trash or edible food they find. Gang Alliegiances Alpha (leader): Swift Arrow (Arrow) - a wooden-brown she-cat with hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Darkcloud. ForeAlpha (deputy): Quickclaws (warriors): Bright Shadow (nicknamed Flashback): pretty, blazing white she-cat with flickering dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Howling Wolf - a large black-and-gray tom that looks like a wolf at nighttime. Roleplayed by Echo. Razor - a handsome ginger tom with scars on his cheeks, no ears and tail, and green eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Kitgivers (queens): Kits: Oldtimers (elders): Chat Sally was stalking alone. Her one eye flickering to all the gangs. (Can she like, be the leader f all gangs? I'm just following the Varjak Paw book xD ~Echo) Flashback nodded to her, her amber-brown eyes flickering like minnows. (I'm afraid not. :( It's going to be SOOOO fun to roleplay three different rogue 'Clans' for a month or two. Then we'll see. If Sally can take over all three Gangs without getting killed/mauled/murdered/brutally slaughtered, then we'll see. Now THAT would be impressive. :)) (Sally won't die for a good while. Infact, when she does die, I'll have Varjak Paw kill her. Again, followin' teh books. xD) Sally sat down and curled her sleek tail around her paws, her eye narrowed. Just by taking one look at her left eye, you could tell that she had won many battles. Moonridge prowled around, his eyes glittering darkly. "Nice day, isn't Flashback?" Razor stepped in. His long claws stained with blood. Blood smeared his handsome ginger tabby pelt. His eyes were sharp and aggresive. Moonridge took one glance at the tom. "Hello, Razor." "Razor," Flashback greeted him coldly, with a slight nod. She stepped lightly over to Moonridge, her lightning-white pelt touching his. "Had a fight, eh?" "What do you think!?" He snapped. His eyes widened. "Sorry... I mean, I had a fight." He corrected himself. He was good at fighting, but not good with she-cats. "Mouse-brain," Flashback purred affectionately, flicking her tail lightly over his ears. "Did you win?" "Of course. This blood isn't mine... better wash it off before I smell like fish..." He meowed. He tried to think of how he would act around Holly. That doesn't help, I was just as bad... He thought. He shook his head and washed his pelt. Moonridge licked his large paw. "Fish? Did you hurt one of those little Riverclan cats?" "River-what?" Razor asked confused. "RiverClan. You know, the four warrior Clans," Flashback meowed. "They are fierce and strong, but there are far too many rules there. I prefer being free and wild. Besides, the warrior Clans live several skylengths away." "Ah. I like living here. Pick up a fight here and there..." Moonridge smiled. "Yea, I have no clue what I would do if I were in a clan." "I'd kill everyone there." Moonridge let out a snarl. "Even the Oldtimers and kits?" "I don't know them. I'd let the kits stay. Maybe spare a few oldtimers. But other than that, who cares." He shrugged. Moonridge padded out of the camp. Razor smiled. He didn't live in a certain Gang. He would go to each Gang, every moon. One moon he would be in the Flash Gan, the next the Lava Gang. He was loyal to each Gang. Sally glared at Razor. Razor had worked for Sally up until now, and Sally had swore revenge ever since. Category:Clans